Amusement Park (ShadAmy Oneshot)
by EmersFanFic
Summary: Finally, after so many years, their city was reopening their Amusement park. Amy along with her friends are excited to get on all the rides available. Except, Shadow has never ridden a roller coaster before and wasn't planning on doing so any time soon. Amy couldn't have that.


3rd POV

Finally, after three years- three very uneventful years- her city is reopening their Amusement Park. Amy loved their roller coasters especially. They gave her the most addicting thrills and she never could get enough of it. The gush of wind the the recurring knots of butterflies that swirl within her gut caused Amy to feel a sort of high.

When she was scrolling in her phone through the news and saw the headline stating that her city Amusement Park was reopened for the year, this caused her to jump out of her seat squealing, and presumptuously messaging all of her friends about it. They were all going and it was going to be freaking amazing.

Looking across some booths, Amy can see Sonic tossing rings over bottles. He throws his hands in the air exasperatingly and when he finishes his fit he peers over and spots Amy. Smiling, he waves and Amy waves back. Beside her, Shadow is sulking with his arms crossed over his chest. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't as motivated to participate in their adventurous day. His excuse was something along the lines of "its a waste of time having fun and spreading germs". Whatever he said, Amy wasn't buying it so here they were. Everyone was pretty much split up into pairs, her being with Shadow. Amy, being the best possible friend she could be, offered to be paired with him because for some unknown reason Shadow has never ridden a roller coaster before. Yeah, who knew? She couldn't accept that. And so as she stands next to him, grabbing the bubbled drink he's offering her, she's coming to the realization that getting him on a ride will be more difficult than she'd expected.

Not with the way he's acting that is.

"Shadow," Amy says, looking up at him expectantly, "We're going on at least one ride." He huffs and sips his fizzing drink. Pausing for a moment, Amy decides without hesitation to throw away her cup, grasp onto Shadow's hand firmly and haul it to the nearest ride.

She can hear him stutter behind her.

"Wha!- Amy, no!" He cries, and for a second Amy can hear something fairly similar to fear resonating in his voice. Smiling and laughing out loud, she continues to guide him through the crowds. On some moments she passes Rouge and Knuckles who both laugh at the sight before them; Amy practically dragging Shadow behind her without the slightest detest.

Luckily for Amy, the closest ride was the best one. Towering over both hedgehogs stands the tallest, most loops, most turns, and most drops the Amusement Park held. Amy's smile widens and beside her, she can sense Shadow's unease. He doesn't let go of her hand though. He tightens their hold as if he may fall off the roller coaster right then and there.

Turning over, Amy shakes her head amusingly, "You'll be alright. It's completely safe."

Shadow frowns. "I'm not scared." He barks and the pink hedgehog smirks.

"The north winds are becoming harsher and harsher, just like your attitude, so suck it up and let's buy some tickets!" She says, and pulls on his arm again.

Amy buys their tickets (on behalf of Shadow potentially never talking to her again after this) and they sit down together in the second row. Close enough to the first, Amy thinks to herself.

She'll cut Shadow some slack. For now.

Shadow has his arms crossed over his chest, and his face is written frustrated. Amy rests a hand on his knee reassuringly.

"C'mon Shad, It's going to be so much fun. Just you see." she says.

Before he responds, their seats are latched and secured and Shadow hastily grips the bars on each side of his forearms. Amy barks out a laugh at the way Shadow immediately clutches his seat.

And just like that, the ride starts.

Amy screams, hands in the air with the rest of the passengers as they pass through multiple loops and turns. She can feel the flutter of butterflies making their way into the pit of her stomach and she aches for more. Wailing louder, she laughs and glances over to Shadow. He sits completely still, knuckles tight from holding onto his latch so hard.

Their ride makes a sharp turn and Amy focuses herself on the exasperating stimulation. Quills flying behind her, voice cracking from yelling so damn much, and body buzzing from the adrenaline soaring throughout her body, Amy isn't completely off her hype when the ride ends.

In a daze, Amy exits the ride with a very tense Shadow. Facing him, Amy begins to say something when he crashes his lips on her.

She yelps in surprise, whatever aftershock she was in completely vanishes, and Shadow pulls away just as quick.

Too stunned to say anything, Amy stands with wide eyes and a beating heard as the ebony hedgehog frowns; eyes so incredibly serious she can feel them drilling holes into her very soul.

He opens his mouth. "That was absolutely, without a doubt, the worst thing I've ever done in my entire life." Pausing, Shadow leans forward, "Lets do it again." 


End file.
